Lady Laughter
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel to "Alex Tickles Gloria". After a circus performance, Alex decides he'll perform another tickling attack, this time on Gia, and Gloria is targeted for tickling by not only Melman, but also Vitaly, this time, too.


Greetings! I have decided, especially after a request from one of the ones who reviewed my "Alex Tickles Gloria" story, to make another Madagascar story, a sequel to that one, in which not only does Alex tickle Gia, but Gloria gets tickled again, this time by the likes of Vitaly and Melman! I own none of the characters.

They all belong to the Madagascar franchise.

Lady Laughter

It was morning, and the train that the Madagascar gang had been on had reached its destination. Soon enough, everyone got off, be they members of that gang or otherwise, and they subsequently would see their next circus performance was to be in Romania. And it worked like a charm. They did a perfect performance, everyone, animal or otherwise, in this circus act of theirs, and the crowd was thrilled beyond belief. After it was over and the animals were given their usual post-circus act off time, Alex, who was with Gloria, Gia, Melman and Vitaly in the tent which had been chosen for them, saw an opportunity to recreate what he'd done with Gloria the previous night, only this time, he would have Gia as his tickling target, and Melman and Vitaly would have Gloria as their tickling target. So he whispered something into the ears of both Melman and Vitaly, and the two of them came over to where he signaled them to come.

"Okay, comrade, what did you want to tell us?" asked Vitaly. "In a nutshell, I have an idea of how we can have a lot of fun with our girls." Alex whispered. "Say what?" asked Melman. Alex then explained: "Last night, I had a blast tickling Gloria's belly and belly button, and after I was done and we cuddled up and slept, I was able to hear Gia giggling from how much the brushes being used to brush her by the trainers tickled her in the next car just before I passed out into Gloria's stomach and she passed out, too. That said, I'm thinking that we could REALLY show the girls how much I love Gia and how much you, Melman, love Gloria, by the means of tickling them silly. It'll be great fun and a marvelous way to pass the time." Vitaly and Melman liked this idea a lot. The three of them discussed(quietly, of course)how they would do it, and once the plan was confirmed, they got up and walked over to Gloria and Gia, who were, at this time, dreamily looking to the sky. Or what they could of it, since they were in a tent.

"Girls?" asked Alex, which snapped them back to reality. "Oh, hi, Alex, Vitaly, Melman." Gia said. "How are you?" asked Gloria. "Quite fine, thank you." Vitaly replied. "By the way, Gia, would you like to dance?" asked Alex. "I'd love to! I was hoping you'd ask me that!" Gia smiled as she stood up and she and Alex began to dance like the lovebirds they were. "Would you care to dance with me, as well?" asked Melman to Gloria. "Would I ever!" Gloria's reply came out as, and they began to dance lithely and gracefully. Melman's height allowed him to do this to perfection, and despite her bulk, Gloria was an incredibly skilled dancer. Vitaly, after he saw the perfect time to pull the trigger, whispered: "NOW." and then Alex grabbed Gia in a way so he bound her legs together with his tail and bound her wrists together with his left front paw. "Hey, what the hell?!" Gia exclaimed, startled and confused. As for Gloria, Melman suddenly got himself wrapped around her with his long neck and long legs in a way so he had her in a full nelson and, though standing up, unable to break free. "Melman, what in the world?" Gloria let out, then Vitaly said, walking over: "Surprise, girls. We are intending now to use you as a source of literally laughable fun, yes?"

"Yes!" Alex smiled, then he said: "Gia, if you thought the brushes tickled, you ain't seen nothing yet!" He then used his one free paw to tickle Gia up and down her belly, and she started laughing like mad. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHALEHEHEHEHEHEX, THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHES! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Nothing doing, beautiful! This is way too enjoyable!" Alex replied, and he continued to tickle her, with Gia going: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAVEHEHEHEHEHE H MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERCY!"

At the same time, Gloria was going: "Wait just a second. What do you mean by literally laughable fun?" Vitaly walked up to her and said: "Why, we're going to tickle you, of course." "Start with her belly. It's the best part." Melman told him. Vitaly nodded and rubbed her belly, a second later saying: "Ah, da! That nice, fat belly…and that wide navel…" He poked her in the belly button and, as he tickled her belly, Melman used his tail to tickle her sides. Gloria erupted into laughter, going: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHO! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THIS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGAHAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!"

Back with Gia, Alex used his free paw to tickle her in the underarms, one good, long tickle in each one, and said: "Now for a little fun of the upper class style!" Gia let out a loud, long laugh: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KNAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAC K IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHFF, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALEHEHEHEH EHHEX! CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUT! QUIT IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEND IT NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOW!" "You might as well beg the moon not to wax and wane every four weeks, Gia!" Alex told her. He also used his free hand to tickle her sides and ribs, and Gia let out even more laughter, with tears coming out of her eyes from so much laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT MY RIBS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!"

Back to Gloria, Vitaly, after tickling her belly and navel, now went for her underarms but also used his tail to tickle her belly and belly button at the same time, with Gloria laughing even harder by a country mile, and tears coming out of her eyes. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAT! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHA DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUBLE TICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Melman kept using his tail to tickle her sides, and Gloria was going: "COHOHOHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHOHOHOHON, GUYS! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAP IT ALREHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" But Vitaly then knelt down and began licking her belly and belly button with his tongue, while Melman used his tail to tickle her sides and her underarms. He also helped Vitaly by licking her belly with his own tongue, as well. Gloria burst into atomic bomb level laughter(so to speak). "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AND IT, GUYS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Swinging back over to Gia's ticklish trouble, Alex now used his claws to lightly tickle her down the sides and the stomach, and he also licked her underarms with his tongue, making so Gia went out: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHA CLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWS! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONGUEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHA! GAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "No cutting short, break time or early endings for you, Gia!" Alex would say. "Especially with the way we've just reached my favorite part of all this…" He proceeded to tickle her with his tongue on the underarms and with both his fingers and his claws on the belly and sides. This of course drove Gia nuts to the point where more tears than ever were coming out of her eyes and she also peed herself, not to mention how she couldn't do anything other than laugh like mad.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she cackled. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHO HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAA AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GWAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEH EHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Finally, we take one last look at Gloria's predicament, where Melman said: "Okay, Vitaly, now it's time for the biggest and best part of this. We wouldn't want to miss out on this, would we now?" "Nyet, we most certainly would not, tsoravich." Vitaly answered. "Wait, what are you going to do?" panted Gloria. "Use every form of tickling we used before at the same time, that's what!" Melman replied to her. So Vitaly was tickling Gloria's belly, belly button and underarms with his fingers, tail and tongue, while Melman used his tail and tongue to tickle her sides, ribs, belly, navel and underarms(at the times when Vitaly's tickling was in a different place than the one of those he chose). Gloria wasn't able to stop from laughing helplessly, and she both felt tons more tears come out of her eyes along with feeling herself pee from so much tickling, her laughter going out like: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At last, Alex let go of Gia and allowed her to drop to the ground and get her breath back, while Marty and Vitaly did the same to Gloria. Once they'd recovered enough to stand up again and speak, Gia said to Alex: "All I have to say is, how dare you! The nerve of you boys for setting us up like that and then using us as your tickling toys!" But she had a grin on her face while saying this, and her tone of voice was playful. Much the same could be applied to Gloria when she said: "I have a good mind to squash the both of you for this!" "Hey, don't blame them. It was my idea." Alex said. "I talked them into it." "Still, they obviously had no qualms about it, so they're gonna get it, too!" Gloria chuckled. "Get what?" asked Vitaly, Melman and Alex all at once. Suddenly, Gia threw herself around Alex and hugged him, saying: "A hug from us." Then Gloria gave Vitaly a hug before throwing herself around Melman and hugging him, staying on him as much as Gia did on Alex. The boys were confused, so Gloria explained: "You see, we actually liked that tickling a lot, now that we think of it, and it's gotta be true love if you're willing to play around in such outrageous yet hilarious ways as that, and with an extra participant, too!"

"After all," Gia said, "no one would do that to just anyone, and I actually liked that a lot more than how much the brushes tickled." "Plus, I'm surprised that you guys can tickle even better than Alex can, which is saying a lot!" added Gloria. "Let's dance, shall we, loves?" both girls said in unison before Vitaly smiled and shrugged, while Melman and Gloria embraced and kissed, much like Alex and Gia did. Once it was done, Gia said: "You and Melman were just outstanding, Alex, and so were you, Vitaly." "I wonder if we could have this sort of fun more often?" Gloria asked. "Very possibly." Vitaly, Alex and Melman said in unison. Then they all lay down and enjoyed the glow as they all dozed off into dreamland, Gloria in Melman's arms and Gia in Alex's, of course. For the rest of the evening, it was a happy, heavenly night for the whole lot of them.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everybody!


End file.
